


One-shots Juliantina

by anna1311



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna1311/pseuds/anna1311
Summary: Snippets of Juliana and Valentina's journey to getting together and their relationship in an Alpha/Beta/Omega world (not explicit tho)(yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write something, so it won't be perfect (sorry).  
> I really like A/B/O but I don't know yet if it will fit in this fandom, so A/B/O dynamics are not that relevant in this first chapter (tell me if there is something you would like!). I will probably include pheromones, biting, mates, alpha/omega, but not the more explicit aspects.

Juliana had just come from San Antonio to Mexico City, and had barely had a few days of settling in before Sergio, the only friend she had in the city, had asked her to go out to a club with him. A very expensive club, which Sergio frequented with his friends. Not only did Juliana not know absolutely anyone from the area, which made her skeptical of going out, but she was clearly not able to afford her friend’s expensive preferences. 

“You know it’s nothing,” Sergio answered, “besides, you need a break from the stress of moving. Also, it is a great way for you to know more people.”

Juliana sighed again, annoyed that her friend had pointed out her skepticism so easily. Perhaps he had a point, she thought. It had been a quite trying period for her, mainly from the drastic turns her life had taken. First, her and her mother finally leaving Juliana’s mildly abusive father, then moving to a completely different place, without any economic stability, and therefore having to hunt for jobs in the area. Juliana knew she had made her mind up not long after Sergio had made his offer. 

“Fine. But you know that you can’t keep paying for my things. I only accepted because I’m paying you back whenever I can.” 

“Or maybe you accepted because inside your cold demeanor you want to find an alpha that can take care of you.” Sergio joked. 

“Shut up, or I’m not going.” Juliana smacked him in the arm, hard.

“Yeah, I know, okay?” He answered. “I only said it because I know you're not like that at all.”

\---

Juliana and Sergio had only been a few seconds inside the club when Sergio spotted a group of people he knew. He wasted no time steering Juliana through the throngs of people to meet them. He introduced them to her, but despite trying to remember their names and making an effort to interact with them, Juliana found herself not paying attention to them. And while Juliana was was glad to have a friend that could connect her with other people, since she didn’t know anyone, this club was really not her type of place. Everything looked as if it as too expensive to even touch, and people were dressed with clothes that looked like they were worth more than the whole of Juliana’s wardrobe put together. 

While Sergio chatted with his friends, she sat in a nearby stool, and observed her surroundings. The dim lights of the bar area contrasted with the strobing lights in the dancefloor, which was packed with people dancing to the rhythm of the heavy bass. Despite Juliana not being near the dancefloor, the air was thick with pheromones of excited alphas and omegas. She saw many couples flirting, mainly tall, muscular guys, clearly alphas, trying to pick up seductive omegas. 

When people watching, she saw a couple near Sergio and his friends that seemed to not be enjoying their interactions as much as other couples. As bored as Juliana was, she immediately paid close attention to them. The guy was tall and handsome, dressed in a tasteful suit, and exuded power and dominance. The girl was stunning, dressed in a short, dark blue dress. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, exposing the delicate column of her neck. She was tall and skinny, and her clothes fitted around her figure like a glove. She held herself in a proud and defiant posture, her back straight and her head slightly tilted backwards, but seemed to deflate when facing the guy’s dominant stance. 

“Come on, baby.” the guy grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her towards him. 

\---

“Come on, baby.” Lucho whined, grabbing Valentina by the waist. “I know that you want to come home with me, don’t be difficult.”

Valentina rolled her eyes. It had been some time since she had had energy for going out. It had seemed to have evaporated after both her parents had died in a car accident a few years before. But because Lucho was her boyfriend, she always ended up in a club a good portion of her friday nights. 

“I already told you. I really just want to go home right now.” she replied, wriggling out of her boyfriend’s grip. 

“Why? Ever since the accident it’s like you became a different person! Why can’t you stop thinking about your parents for a fucking minute? Do you think I signed up to go out with a depressed woman who can’t have a good time, at least once?” Lucho shouted, annoyed at her rejection. 

Valentina closed her eyes. It was true that she had been quite boring the past weeks. There were times when she felt all right, but today was not one of them. “Lucho is just saying those things because he is drunk”, she forced herself to think, “he is a very nice guy, and is well liked by my family”. She decided to ignore her boyfriend’s quite rude commentary, wanting to avoid yet another fight between them. To appease him, she snuggled into his arms. 

“That’s it baby.” He purred, grabbing her hips and turning her around, her back to his front. “Do you want to dance? I’ll show everyone that you’re mine. Do you want that, hmm?” He nuzzled her neck, his breath hitting her skin. 

Valentina internally counted to three, before turning around to face Lucho.

“Yeah, let’s dance.” she muttered, resigned. 

Lucho guided her to the dancefloor. Valentina could feel the eyes of nearby people turning towards them, towards her. 

Valentina hated how patronising Lucho behaved towards her. In the first place, she was an alpha just like he was, so he could not use that argument for his overprotectiveness. His behaviour went against all her instincts of being in that dominant role herself. But what annoyed her the most was that, just because she was a girl, Lucho held the belief that she was weak and vulnerable, and needed a strong man such as himself to protect her. She hated how he disregarded her views and opinions, because he thought her inferior to him. She hated how he only thought about himself and didn’t give a shit about her. 

But in the end, he was her boyfriend. As annoying as he could be, there were benefits for going out with him. He was a constant in her life, so she would just have to deal with it. 

\---

Juliana watched the couple move to the dancefloor. She could see that the girl was uncomfortable, even though the guy clearly was her boyfriend and not a random stranger hitting on her. She had listened to some parts of the conversation, and could tell that the guy was very much an asshole. And for some reason, the girl let him get away with his very offensive commentary. She wondered what was the reason for the girl’s submissive attitude, as, to Juliana, it looked like she could hold her own. Something about them made her want to go up to them and get the beautiful girl out of that predicament, but she was not sure if she should intrude in someone else’s business. 

While she watched the couple dance, noting the girl’s reluctance, a strange anxiety started to brew in her chest. For some reason, her instincts were in turmoil when seeing the beautiful young woman so distressed. She felt a pull towards the other girl, even though she knew nothing of her. This strange attraction was not only because how gorgeous the other girl was, but there was something about her mannerisms that made Juliana feel drawn to her like never before. But for the looks of it, the other girl was an omega like Juliana herself, which did not make much sense of her desire.

She was broken out of her trance when she saw the girl break free of the guy’s grasp, and shoulder her way through the crowd, disappearing between the throngs of people. The guy threw up his hands in the air, clearly annoyed, and went with some other friends. She turned in the direction the girl had departed, and could barely see her exiting the back door of the club. 

Before she was aware of what she was doing, her body started moving to the door. “What are you doing, Juliana?” she chastised herself. “It’s not like she’ll want to talk to you.” But her mind was already made up, and she continued her approach. She pushed the door open, and stepped out into the street. 

\---

Valentina heard the door beside her creak open, and turned away. It was probably Lucho, or some other friend. 

“Umm, hi,” a female voice murmured, “what are you doing here?” So it probably was one of Lucho’s friends trying to coax her back inside to return to him. 

“Being alone.” Valentina snapped, not even turning to look at the intruder. 

“Oh, sorry. I’ll just leave then.” The other woman said. 

Valentina’s head snapped back, not expecting the girl to accept her response so easily. And what a surprise she had. Firstly, it was not any of Lucho’s friends. But more importantly, it was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her eyes looked dark as obsidian in the night light, yet they still managed to gleam with emotion. Her dark hair tumbled to her shoulders, framing her sharp-angled but somehow soft-looking face. Her slender frame was covered by a loose shirt that exposed her delicate collarbones, which was tucked in tight jeans that left little to imagination. 

Valentina realized that she hadn't said anything for a few seconds when the girl turned around to leave. 

“Oh no, no, don’t leave!” She exclaimed, panicking at potentially losing her only opportunity of getting to know the other girl. “I thought you were one of my boyfriend’s friends, trying to get me back to him.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” The other girl softly replied. “I couldn’t help but see you arguing with him when you were inside.”

“Yeah. Ever since my parents died a few years ago, I haven’t been in the mood for going out very often. But I had gone out with Lucho before their deaths, which was when going out to party was one of my favourite activities. Now that I’m not like that anymore he thinks I’m very boring.”

“So you’ve been with him for quite a long time, I suppose?” Valentina detected a slight change in the other girl’s tone, but couldn’t place it. 

“Oh no, I’ve been on-and-off with him. When my parents were alive, they didn’t like me going out with him. But after they died, he took the opportunity to make our relationship more serious. Now my older sister runs the family, and she likes him a lot since he is from one of the only families in the city that is richer than ours. I guess that being with him benefits the family.”

“Oh.” 

The lack of significant response made Valentina’s stomach churn. Had she overshared? It certainly was not good for this stranger’s impression of her to flaunt that she was very rich. Had she scared her off? She couldn’t help but note the distance that separated them, each leaning on the wall at different sides of the door that led back to the club. Despite her insecurities, the impulse to get closer to the other girl was almost too strong to hold back. She wrung her hands, partly to stop from reaching out to the other girl, and partly to calm her fear of rejection. 

“What’s your name?” She was taken out of her trance by the girl’s question. 

“Valentina.” She answered. “Yours?”

“Juliana.”

“Juliana.” Valentina repeated, tasting the name on her tongue.


	2. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, and for the extremely short chapter. I thought that I would use my holidays to write, but I went on vacation and had very little time. Also, I changed the fic a bit in the structure. The chapters will now be little snippets into Val and Juls' journey to being together, not necessarily in chronological order. I will also be changing the title to Moments that matter (lol) if you want to find the fic later (I hope you do :) ) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

One month after meeting Valentina

Juliana watched Valentina’s soft features as the other girl pored over some homework she had from university. They were in Val’s room, Juliana lounging on the other girl’s bed, while Val sat at her desk.

Juliana remembered the first time she had been at Val’s house. From the first glance, she had felt intimidated, but had shoved her feelings back and tried not to seem too out of place. Once Valentina had greeted her, she had immediately felt better, and not like an impostor in such a sumptuous environment. But during the month her and Val’s friendship had bloomed, she had slowly become accustomed to being around the house, but it never ceased to impress her. 

“Valentina!” A shout interrupted their comfortable silence, and the door to Valentina’s room burst open. A young woman, with a scowl on her face, marched angrily towards Juliana’s friend.

“Is it true that you broke up with Lucho?” She snarled. She reeked of angry alpha, the smell so overpowering that it almost made Juliana, who could usually stand up for herself, back away with her head down. 

“Yes,” Valentina answered, standing up, “but it’s not any of your business.”

“Any of my business!” The woman screamed, “so what concerns the family is not my problem huh? Ever since Father died it’s been me who has taken care of the family, it’s been me who made us move forward, and now you dare to tell me it’s not my business?”

Juliana could smell Valentina becoming increasingly agitated. 

“Not any of your business to tell me who to be with or not!” Valentina defied, standing up straighter. 

“I guess you’re making the wrong decision because you’re young.” Eva said dismissively. “You don’t know what you’re doing, and you will regret this decision later.”

“He wasn’t good for me!” Valentina exclaimed. Juliana felt her scent become more forceful. But contrary to the other woman’s, it made Juliana feel protected and safe. She was taken back to when she barely knew Valentina and was doubting her being an omega or an alpha. How that view had drastically changed now; Juliana couldn’t help but feel attracted to the other girl’s more dominant nature.

“Well,” Eva sniffed disdainfully, “It’s clear that you don’t have your priorities straight.” She turned around and marched out of Val’s room, slamming the door behind her. 

Juliana’s mind finally caught up with the other women’s topic of discussion. “You broke up with Lucho?” She asked.

“Yeah” Valentina, “Some... things recently made me realise that I didn’t want to be with him anymore. And that I shouldn’t just ignore that in reality he is not good for me.” 

Something inside Juliana’s chest unravelled for the first time since she had met Valentina. Unwanted hope bloomed inside her chest, now knowing that Valentina didn’t belong to anyone anymore and was free for Juliana to lay claim on her. Stop it, she growled at herself in annoyance, that she isn’t with Lucho doesn’t mean that she wants you, and you shouldn’t get possessive of her. 

“Juls?” Valentina prodded softly at her shoulder, and Juliana lightly shook her head to clear her mind.

“I’m glad that you’re now thinking more about yourself. It’s just difficult for me to think about how it has been for you, since I haven’t ever been with anyone.” Juliana answered.

“Never?” Valentina exclaimed, surprise colouring her voice. “I can’t believe it.” 

Juliana felt her cheeks grow hot under her friend’s scrutinising stare. “Yeah, there has never been anyone for whom I have ever felt anything more, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Valentina answered, in that soft voice of hers. “Love is supposed to feel like fireworks. But every time I have supposedly been in love, it’s felt like nothing special. I wonder if it was even love. I wish that someday I can find it.” Valentina’s voice was soft, and when she looked at Juliana, she got a look in her eyes that Juliana couldn’t decipher. 

“And even during sex”, Valentina added. “It’s supposed to be this intimate act that cements a couple’s love and things like that, but for me it’s always been just lust, I think. Have you.. ever had sex that is not just sex?”

“Ummm...” Juliana looked away from Valentina, feeling exposed. She didn’t want to answer that question, but Val’s intense blue gaze “I haven’t ever had sex...” her cheeks became red with embarrassment, and she saw Valentina bite her lip with the corner of her eye, probably holding back a laugh. 

Suddenly, Valentina’s arms wrapped around Juliana’s body, and they were pressed together. Juliana inhaled sharply, getting a lungful if Valentina’s sweet and irresistible smell. 

Val rested her forehead on Juliana’s. “Hey, would you like to go to the pool? You’ve been here many times but we’ve never used it… Besides, I could use some distraction” she said. 

“Yeah...” Juliana muttered, flustered from having Valentina’s lips so close to hers. But Vale quickly pulled back, putting some distance between them. 

Juliana left to change into a swimsuit Val had lent her, and went back to Valentina’s room when she was done. When she entered she could see that the other girl had changed already too. 

Val’s lanky frame was barely covered by the black bikini she had on. Juliana could see parts of her body that she had never seen before, from the wiry muscles beneath her skin, to her delicate curves. 

Val is going to be the death of me, Juliana groaned internally, as they made their way to the pool. Besides, the fact that her crush was now available didn’t help her raging hormones. But despite the fact that she liked the other girl, she valued their friendship greatly, and decide to not risk it by making a move. 

Once in the swimming pool, they relaxed into the water. Val went on her back and looked at the sky floating on the water. 

“I can’t float like that.” Juliana told Valentina.

“Really? Why? It’s very easy!” the other girl laughed.

“I guess I never learnt how to swim,” Juls shrugged. 

“I’ll teach you.”

Suddenly, Val’s arms were around Juliana’s middle, and they tipped her back slowly and carefully, allowing her to break free if she wanted to, and laid her horizontally in the water. Val’s hands never left Juliana, making it impossible for Juls to think about anything else. She tried to calm down, but her body was tense, both from Valentina’s closeness and the nerves from doing something new. 

“Relax,” Val whispered, carefully setting her on her feet once again and pulling her close, her arms around Juliana’s neck. 

“Yeah…” Juls breathed, resigning herself to her friend’s relentless touching, indulging in it, as she knew that she would never get to be with Valentina the way she wanted.


End file.
